The Black Rose
by Mezaki
Summary: Nana meets her true love but Z. and Izaya team up and try to brake them a part.


With feathers tied in her hair, Nana went walking down the dark hallway to her room. She dug for her key in her bag,''Damn where is it?''  
>She finally found the key and opened the door. As she walked in she left a trail ,be hind the locked door, her bag agents the wall, jacket in the hall along with her shirt. Once in the living room she through her shorts on the arm of her couch. Tacking off her bra in the hall, almost in the bathroom, she was oblivious to the man with solid black wings, except for his tip feather on his right wing that was solid white. He was an out cast just like she started her water she took off her panties and began brushing her hair in the stepped in and started to wash her tall, long black haired,20 year old man, slowly opened the bathroom door, she then realized that he was there, she turned her back to him not giving him the satisfaction of winning.<br>''Do you want to talk or just stare at me?''Nana asked in an irritated tone.  
>''I was hoping for both.''the man let out a barking laugh and a shrug.<br>Nana tunes off the water and wraps herself in a soft towel not turning around until she was covered.  
>''So whats your name?''Nana asked.<br>''Think Nana grew up together.''He gets close to Nana and she blushes.''You've changed so much yet your still the same so as you go through your child hood trying to remember me sweetheart here is a gift from me.''He tacks a feather from his left wing and blows on it and a black rose then remembers who this strange man was,Howl, the boy she had loved scene the age of was a year older than she was she was only 19, a grad student, and had the wings that where almost solid white but they had a twinge of gray on each feather, except one, it was solid black on her right wing in the same position as Howl's white she realized this he was gone, she immediately ran to her door was open and she could see him flying away, she ran out and whispered to herself,''Will I ever see you again Howl?''  
>The next morning when she woke she thought it was a dream but then realized it wasn't when she saw the blushed was Saturday so she didn't have drug herself out of the bed and ate breakfast,then picked up the trail she left be hind the night before.<br>She put on a pair of jean shorts, a lose fitting tank top, a windbreaker, her favoret shoes and left with her left a note for Howl if he came back,she hoped he would her way to Z's club she found her mind wondering if Howl was is he staying?Will he come see her again?She may know in a short time, or she may never know.  
>She walked down a dark ally and into the back door of Z's''Hay Z I'm here,do you want me to help clean up before the shows?''Z called back ''Nah, I got a newbie to do meet him.''She sounded confused,''Him?Scene when did you get boys?'' She turn the corner and saw a tall man with long black hair, and black wings except one feather.''Howl?How could you do that?No, no, no, this isn't happening!'' She started to freak out.''What are you talking about Nana?Do you know him?''Z was starting to walked over to Nana, wrapped his arms around her wast and pulled her close, her face was scarlet.''Yes we know each other quite well''Howl said with a big grin.''Waite ya'll aren't dating are ya'll?''Z accused.''No, no, no, we are not dating!''Nana said quickly.''Aww come on you aint gotta say it like that babe.''Howl said jokingly and started to kiss Nana's neck as a and Howl both busted out laughing.Z was stunned and had a ''Richard Stacks moment''.Howl lets her go and she leaves to go change into a belly-dancers outfit with a matching mask, and came behind the counter.''You need to were a mask, its the rules.''Nana started but couldn't when he held up a black and red mask.<br>''You know I don't like to see you do this right?''Howl asked.  
>''What I do dosent concern you.'' Nana started to get emotional.''I can tack care of myself.I have ever day scene that day no thanks to you.''She tried to walk away but Howl grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and a tear ran down her saw this and hugged her tight, she wrapped her arms around his wast.''I didn't mean to hurt you and you know you don't want me here please just say seem in more pain now than you did when I left.I'm so sorry if I hurt you.I never wanted to hurt you,I never wanted to leave but if I didn't they would have killed you.''<br>''What?Who is they?''Nana was pulling away from Howl.''They never showed their faces so i don't know I'm sorry.''Howl dropped to his knees.  
>''No, don't be sorry now i understand why you left, you protected me and for that I owe you my life.''Nana's voice was soft and looked up at Nana and smiled weakly,''You don't owe me you alive and well is all I needed to be able to live with myself for leaving you alone,<br>you were only 13,I didn't mean to hurt you so meany years ago.I've alwaysd loved you so I had to leave to save you so maybe I could see you one day when you were all grown up.''Nana gets on her knees and wraps her arms around his neck.''I've loved you too,and i feel like i need to repay you for saving my life.''  
>Z walks in and sees them and starts to freak out''What the hell I thought you said ya'll weren't dating!'' Nana looked up,''We're not i was hugging him.''Nana tried to explain, but Howl interrupted''I do love her and if she'll have me we will be dating.''He turns to Nana,''will you be mine Nana?''Nana's face goes red.''Yes I will be yours, I have been ever scene we meet.''Z snatches Nana away.''This was not part of our deal Howl, you said that if I let you see her one more time you would leave her life for good.''Nana started to get scared, Z put a rag with chloroform on her face,<br>she instantly be came limp and passed out.''Where are you tacking her?''Howl demanded.''None of your damn bissnes Howl you've broken the deal.''  
>Z let out a horse laugh, ran out side and flew away with Nana in his arms.<br>When Nana woke she was chained to the wall in a dongeny room.Z and a strange man walked man had short black hair, wore a black jacket with white fluff on the inside and around the edges,he also had black cat ears and tell.''Is she my new toy Z?'' Z chuckled,''Yes but only if your good Izaya.'' Izaya lifted Nana's head and kissed her kicked Izaya in the stomec.''Oh,ouch,feisty are we nya?I like her alot can I please keep her?''  
>With a sigh''Yes i guess you can.''Izaya hugged Z and stuck out his toung.<br>Howl was calm on top of the building that held his best find that was also his they took Nana out of the door and into a car Izaya spotted Howl.''I think we have company nya.''Nana turned around and saw him flying torwds saw the black rose in her hair and then realized he wasn't saving just her,but his love, their struggled but got away form Z and Izaya. She flung her wings open and was cought in an embrace from had longed for this moment for so long,well not this exact situation but close that instant Howl started to fly away with Nana in his arms.Z and Izaya just stood there smiling,it was all a test,a test of love.Z and Izaya wasn't so bad after all they just wanted to bring their love they might be evil geniuses but at least they could have told Howl.  
>70 miles away Howl and Nana sit in a cave trying to figure out what just happened?Why didn't Z and Izaya come after them?Had they planned this all along?Was it all over?<p>

Okay who wants to know what happenes to the love birds?(puns r fun lol xD)  
>pm me if you liked it!<p> 


End file.
